Mario adventures collection
by klk155
Summary: a collection of mario and friends adventures! lots of romance humor drama lolz and ADVENTURE   you may even request! isnt that just great!
1. Chapter 1

Mario adventures collection

By me klk155!

About:see Mario and friends in stupid,romantic,dramaitc,

Epic ETC adventures

(you can request if you want)

Resqueting rules

*say about which charhather some of the store*

Example

An idito is me(nono really)said:

Can you do a chapther with Mario and yoshi explore a cave?

Friendship/adventure

*fic is t soy dont go to crazy with resquests*

*your request will no always be used in Fact iim

Most likely do most of the chapthers with my stories*

LET THE ADVENTURES BEGIN!:

Mario vs bowser west style!

Adventure/humor/a little of romance…i guess?

Mario:ahh,what a nice day to relax eat some breakfast

Go to the bathroom for some hours and play some wii

Also i co-

?:HELPPPPPPPP MARIIOOO HEEEEEELPP

Mario:rly?

*Mario went outside to see whats happening*

Mariowtf!

*Mario sees bowser canon all pointing to peachs castle*

Bowser:ahhh pesky plumber if you dont battle with idestroy your

Dear castle and the whole freaking town AHAH!

Mario:but peach is in the castle…

Bowser:oh yeah… ahhh pesky plumber if you dont battle with idestroy your

Dear castle and the whole freaking town AHAHand also

Kidnap princess peach :)

Mario:go aheadErm excuse me ermmm what do ya want now

Bowshah?

Bowser:i want duel for this town a for the ladis heart

Mario:?

Bowser:and it be like they do it im cowboy movies!

Mario:someone been watchings too many cowboy mo-

Bowser:SHUT UP…(actually yes :D …)

Mario:where?

Bowser right here at 12:00 pm

Mario:uhm ok

Well at least i have 4 hours to go to the bathroom

:D

Bowser training*

Bowser:that plumber wont beat me* shorts to targets Mario look like*

Koopalings and jr:yeah dad kill that plumber

And get mommy!

Bowser:i will kids i will

Mario training*

:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Later

Palying wii is fun

*wii;SUPAH MARIO GALAXIE TWOH*

Mario: :D

12:00 pm in front of peachs castle

Mario:alright bowser lets do this

Bowser:sure (get outs gun)

MandB: 3

2

1

…

SHOOT!

Broom borooosmmmmmmmm punch kicks boombs sound are heard

Later:

Mario:ahh my leggggggggggggg

Bowser my *********

Mario: XD

Bowser ):O

Mario:im going to finí yahiyaaa

Mario throws a rocjk at bowser eyes

Bowser:AHHHHHH THE PAIN

*Mario take sbowsers gum and BRUM*

Peach:MAH HERO!

*give a kiss on the check*

*Mario blushes*

Peach:hehe thanks for saving my butt again XD

Mario:its ok since i did something really coolz

Peach:what?

Mario:you will see!

Next week

*bowser castle 7:00 pm*

Bowser:ahh the painn

Jr:daddy whats this

Bowser:it says i win bowser:Mario

It also says 3 2 1 gameover?

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!

*bowser castle exploded*

Mndp:HAHA XD

*they looked at eathother

They were to kiss*

But

Mario:uhm sorry friend *blushes*

Peach:hehe*blushes too*sorry….

Mario:anyways wath i do now?...

peachPARTY

*and thats how Mario party over 900000000000 began*

THE ENDZ for know


	2. Chapter 2 dressin as ya!

MARIO ADVENTURES COLLECTION!

ADVENTURE:2

Request acepted:

MizzGirlyBabii  
2010-09-09 . chapter 1

Hiya! I would like a story including the gang playing dress up XD (That is for Mario, luigi, peach, and daisy)

ALOT OF Humor/Romance

Thanks, cya in the next chappy *Skateboards out the room*

Dressin as ya!

Humor/romance

(Mario,luigi,peach,daisy)

Mario:MASTER SWORD RIGHT ON ZA HEAD GANONDORK!geez i love windwaker very good a game

Now toplay Mario galaxy2 :D

Peach:MARIOO!

Mario:…(pl-

Peach: I DEMAND YOU TO COME HERE NOW!

Mario:WHAT THE **** YOU WA-

*peach covered marios mouth*

*Mario blushed*

Mario:hehee what do you want…

Peach:i need some security as-

Mario:What no no again!

Peach:But-

*daisy and luigi walks in*

Mario:its easy being a princess you get enough security!

Peach:but-

Mario:NO in Fact. is easy being a princess too easy!

Daisy:of course not is easy being a plumber!

Luigi:daisy actually is hard being-

Daisy:shut up!

Mario:HE WONT!

peachHE WILL!

Mario:NO

Peach:YES

Mario:NO

Peach:YES Mario:NO

Peach:YES Mario:NO

Peach:YES Mario:NO

Mario:NO

Peach:YES

Mario:FINE!lets go to see egadd

*everyone knew what Mario was planning*

Luigi:Mario i get LETS DO THIS!

*egadd lab*

Egadd:so the body change will start IN

3…2…..1…..

GOZ!

….

…

…..

Mariop:OH HI IM A PRINCESS WITH NOTHING BUT

Gettin kidnaped!

Peachm:oh im A PLUMBER WITH MY DUMB ACCENT-a!

MARIO:HNMP!

PEACH:HMPN!

Luigi and daisy:erm we are out of this dis!

Daisy:pssst luigi wanna makeout… :)

Luigi:wait WHA-

*daisy grabbed luigi arms and went to luigis house*

Mariop:hmnp this will be easy i just gotta sit here and re-

Guard:princess heres your work!

Mariop:its over 900000000000! Papers

OMG!

Bowser:PPPPPPPPPEEEACHHHHHH IN GONNA GET YA

Mariop:OMFSHIT!AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Bowser:come here baby you dont have to love Mario!

Kiss me!

Mariop:AHHHHHHHHHHH! *RUNS in circles*

*heres a gum**broom*

Mariop:ufff that was close

UHHHHHHHHHHHHHH peachs dairy!

*looks everywhere*

Maybe…..she does love me i can find the answer but

Its bad to sneak it out…

Just 1 page….

Deardiary:

I knew he was going to give me the look you always

Give me becousehe is too cute!

Maybe someday i declare to Mario my lo-

Toadsworth:PRINCESS!

Mariop:EH! Um sorry toadsworth uhm…

Toadsworth:Mario wants to visit you its this okay?

Mariop:sure make me pass!

Toadsworth:me?

Mariop:in mean he yeah he

Toadsworth:young people this days…

Mario you may pass!

Peachm:Mario we gotta stop thi-

WERE YOU READING MAH DIARY!

Mariop;UH NOZ!

peachM:RAWRLLLLLLLL IM GONIG TO KILL YOU!

*jump to Mario*

*but the magic effect of egadd machina finally finished*

Mario:uhm peach…

Peach:yeah… were back to normal

Uhm so…. Im sorry your life isnt that easy

Mario:yours too…

Peach:so.. you readad that page(blushes)

Mario:yeah(blush)

But not all of this just the first line

(mind:BIG LIAR!)

Peach:well thats ok ;)

*they went marios house*

Mario:BRO IM HERE!

*they heared weird noises*

Mario:uhm peach can i sleep at your guest room

Peach:sure with want condition!*gives him kiss on the check*

Mario:hehe thanks

Daisy:AHHH!

Mario and peach:O.o

THE END


End file.
